halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Air Force (Anomaly Series)
United Nations Space Command Air Force What is the Air Force? The UNSCAF or as it is known better, the Air Force, is main operator of aircraft and minor space capable vehicles in the United Nations Space Command (UNSC). They often work in conjunction with the three other main force, the Navy, Marines and Army, as a supporting role. Since 2552, the Air Force has been under the control of Marshal of the Air Force, David Gilmore, who was put in place after the end of the Human-Covenant War. The Air Force is often considered the least important of all the forces, with many of the aforementioned departments slowly creating their own wings such as the Army Flying Corps, the Naval Air Service and the Marine Arial Support Corps. But this hasn't hindered the force's ability to function and get the required budget to operate. They are also the leaders in developing technology in regards to space capable fighters, see the YSS-1000 A-S S Sabre, tactical extraction and deployment, see Accelerated Deorbit (AD), and other key technologies. They also deal in intelligence with the Air Force Intelligence and Security Agency (AFISA), and their own micro-fleet, the Special Air Fleet, and their own personal army, the Special Air Regiment (SAR) who deal with base and fleet protection. Structure of the UNSCAF The structure of the Air Force is simple, their are four major prongs that come under the AIRCOM, or Air Command. These are Intelligence, Fleet, Air and Support prongs. These major prongs have many overlapping areas, mainly being the Support group who deals with everything from catering to the site and ship security (SSS) to the Air Force Military Band (AFMB). Intelligence (AFISA) The Air Force Intelligence and Security Agency deals with intelligence gathering, VIP security, inter-department espionage, research and development and more. Notable Departments * Special Air Regiment (SAR) - Brigadier General Dannielle Patterson ** Apache Programme - Colonel Jihad Naquiv * Deep Space Telemetry and Reconnaissance Regiment (DeSTeRR) - Colonel Callum o'Brain * Air Force Remote Reconnaissance (AFRR) - Colonel Rita Johnson * Department of Digital Security (DDS) - Colonel Gareth Pratt ** Keller Initiative - Major Alec Jardine * Air Force Department of Research and Development (AirR&D) - Brigadier General Michelle Sharp ** Flensburger Programme - Dr Karl Flensburger ** HELIOS Programme - Dr Helena Wells * Air Intelligence Department for Recruiting - Lieutenant Colonel Ivy Lin ** Uplift Programme - Major Geoff McCloud Fleet (AFBaG) The Air Force Battle Group is the smallest of the four prongs and usually is part of the Joint Forces Fleet, or JoFF, a fleet consisting of ships from the Army, Marines and Air Force. The fleet is designed for the transportation of supplied, troops and equipment between systems and planets, as well as escorts. The SAF is the only member of the JoFF to have two Atlas Class Carriers, the UNSC Ark Royal and the UNSC Illustrious. The AFBaG has the largest overlap in the entire Air Force, the SAR and SAF (Special Air Fleet) overlap, which consists of the Ark Royal and two cruisers and ten frigates, and twenty corvettes. * Special Air Fleet ** Carrier *** UNSC Ark Royal ''- Major General Hammond ** Cruisers *** ''UNSC Iris *** UNSC Mercury ** Frigates *** UNSC Amazon *** UNSC Antelope *** UNSC Arrow *** UNSC Broadsword *** UNSC Bloodhound *** UNSC Boadicea *** UNSC Chard *** UNSC Churchill *** UNSC Cumberland '' *** ''UNSC Dumfries *